Act of Valor
|name=Act of Valor |picture=Act of Valor_Movie_Poster.jpg |caption= |country= United States |director=Mike McCoy |date=2012 |language=English |studio=Bandito Brothers |distributor=Relativity Media |character1=Christo |actor1=Alex Veadov |character2=Lisa Morales |actor2=Roselyn Sánchez |character3=Walter Ross |actor3=Nestor Serrano |character4=Lt. Rorke |actor4=Rorke Denver }} Act of Valor is a 2012 war film directed by Mike McCoy that focuses on a team of U.S. Navy SEALs who embark on a covert mission to rescue a CIA agent and foil a terrorist plot. The film was made in collaboration with the United States Navy and all of the SEALs that appear in the film are active-duty members. The production has noted that numerous scenes involved live fire conditions, as they were filmed during the SEALs' training exercises. __TOC__ =''Handguns= SIG-Sauer P226 A SIG-Sauer P226 is used by Chief Dave in the film's climax. Glock 17 A full size Glock model, most likely a Glock 17, is seen in the holster of a guard being dragged underwater by one of the SEALs. Glock 19 Lisa Morales (Roselyn Sanchez) is seen using a Glock 19 during the kidnapping in Costa Rica. =Submachine Guns= Heckler & Koch MP5A2 During the rescue mission in Costa Rica, multiple guards are seen holding a Heckler & Koch MP5A2s. Walther MPL Durring the high speed chase in Costa Rica, one of the pursuing terrorists has a Walther MPL submachinegun. Heckler & Koch MP5A4 Mexican Special Forces operators, specifically Commander Pedros (Gonzalo Menendez), carry the Heckler & Koch MP5A4 during the raid on the cartel's tunnel system. ) aims his MP5A4 as delineated by the four position selector switch.]] IMI Uzi A terrorist on Christo's boat holds a full sized Uzi before being gunned down by a member of SEAL Team 4. Mini Uzi A terrorist fleeing the SEALs' assault on the yacht fires a Mini Uzi at his pursuers. =Rifles / Carbines''= AKM AKM rifles are carried by most enemy gunmen, with and without slant compensators. Heckler & Koch G3 During the rescue mission in Costa Rica, one of the enemy fighters fires at the SEALS with a Heckler & Koch G3. thumb|none|602px|An enemy fighter uses the HK G3 to fire through the wall at the SEALs. The fighter seen here is portrayed by the film's producer Scott Waugh. Note the paddle release, as well as three position selector switch differentiating it from the HK91 rifle. Again, note the paddle release ]] Colt M4A1 M4A1 carbines in various configurations are carried and used by the U.S. Navy SEALs in the film. thumb|none|600px|Chief Dave aims his M4A1 during the mission in Costa Rica. thumb|none|600px|Lt. Rorke with his M4A1 during the car chase in Costa Rica. thumb|none|600px|Weimy fires his M4 fitted with an Elcan SpectreDR, TangoDown VFG, AN/PEQ-15, and (unseen in this shot) M3X weaponlight. Mk 18 Mod 0 CQBR Several members of SEAL Team 4 carry Mark 18 Mod 0 CQB carbines during the taking of a yacht. M14 During the funeral at the end of the film, members of the US Navy Ceremonial Guard are seen using M14 Rifles for a 3-volley salute. thumb|none|600px|Members of the US Navy Ceremonial Guard hold their M14s at the ready. thumb|none|600px|Members of the US Navy Ceremonial Guard chamber their M14s in preparation for the rifle volley. DPMS TAC20 During the rescue mission in Costa Rica, Weimy is seen firing a scoped and suppressed DPMS TAC20. The rifle also has a camo paint scheme and camouflage material to conceal Weimy as well as a Parker & Hale bipod. thumb|none|600px|Weimy takes aim with the TAC20, with Lt. Rorke acting as his spotter and helping with calculations. thumb|none|600px|A close up on the trigger group. thumb|none|600px|Weimy looks down the sight. Category:Movie Category:Action Movie Category:War